Why?
by MoB24
Summary: "This must be the most cruelest prank you have ever pulled Stoll. You make me want to scream and pull my hair out. Half the time your around I either want to kill you or kiss you senseless! Almost every night I silently scream in my pillow because of you, yet half the time you invade my dreams! I hate everything about you Travis! So why do I love you!" I scream. One-Shot. Complete.


**Hey this is a one-shot loosely based on the song I hate everything about by Three Days Grace...sort of. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters, if I did they would all find their true love and live happily ever after. Rick owns them.**

My eyes watered as I read the letter from my uncle in Kansas. My father had died last week from a car crash and they had the funeral with out me. Figures since my uncle hated me and didn't even want me near my dad. The horn echoes through camp signaling that it's lunch time. I crumple the letter in my fist and wipe my tears away. I walk to the dining pavilion lost in thoughts; I can't believe my father died, he was only in his early forties. I always thought that he would be at my high school graduation and walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. He was the only person I loved and he was the only one who loved me back. He promised he wouldn't leave until he was old and gray, I didn't realize that my definition of old and gray was different from his.

This week has been awful, Travis has been pranking me non stop and his girlfriend threatened me to stay away from him. She thinks I'm madly in love her Travis, frankly I think she's inhaled to much perfume from the Aphrodite cabin. Travis Stoll is dating Lexi Bane who is a daughter of Aphrodite. She is the typical steroitypical Barbie that everyone hates except Travis. Her blonde hair is dyed and her face is caked in make up. She reminds me of poor worn out doll; though she is pretty, surprisingly.

People say that Travis and I like each other, yeah right that's like saying Athena wants to marry Poseidon. Travis Stoll does not like the goody two shoes daughter of Demeter Katie Gardner. They think it's a love hate relationship, well they are half right. The only feelings Travis has for me is hate, why else would he torment me every second of the day. According to my half sisters, he does it to get my attention. Oh he has my undivided attention, though I can't say if that's a good thing since it's because I'm threatening to either maim or kill him.

How could Travis like me, Katie any way? I have ratty long brown hair and snot colored eyes. I'm not super skinny or curvy like the Aphrodite girls and I'm obsessed with gardening. Though I can't really help the last one since it's in my blood. Whatever, the point is that Travis Stoll does not like me.

"Hey Katie-kat," speaking of the devil.

I sigh "what do you want Travis? I'm not in the mood."

"Why so glum Katie-kat? Didn't you get the surprise I left for you this morning?" He asks oh so innocently.

I nod remembering the stink bombs he planted in my wardrobe, Travis stops and I keep walking.

He grabs my elbow and spins me towards him, his eyebrows crease in worry, "Katie you would usually yell or threaten me by now. What's wrong?"

Before I can answer, a high pitched squeal penetrates my ear drums. "TRAVIE!" I can smell Lexi a mile away, her disgusting perfume makes my stomach churn. I get out of his grasp before he can do anything else. I clench my fist causing the note to crumple even more in my hand.

I open the door and a bucket filled with dirt and earth worms cover my head. I take off the bucket slowly and see that everyone is laughing, in the corner I see Conner high-fiving one of his sisters. They eventually stop laughing and the room quiets down.

Connor wipes a tear from his eye "oh Katie looks like you have become one of with nature." I look at all of them and slowly walk out the door until Travis blocks me. I look into his blue eyes filled with…concern?

I sigh "move Travis." He shakes his head, I unclench my fists and walk around him.

After leaving the dining Pavilion, I break out running into the forest. I could care less about monsters infested in there. I just need to be alone, away from everybody and away from the world. My legs take me to a suburban area with only one large tree. I sit down and pull my knees up to my chest, I lay my head down against my arms and get lost in my thoughts.

My father died last week and I wasn't even invited to his funeral thanks to my dearest uncle. The Stolls decided to prank me and my cabin every single day this week, resulting in me cleaning up the cabin with no help at all. Worst of all, Travis kissed Lexi right in front of me. I may have some feelings for him…but it doesn't matter because he doesn't like me back. His blue eyes always pulls me in a trance and his curly brown hair, I just want to run my hands through them. The twinkle he gets when he's happy or the smirk he gives when he's being a cocky ass. Yes I like Travis even when he is being an ass, he's not a bad guy but he just infuriates me all the time.

I don't understand why I even like him, almost every night I scream silently in my pillow because of him. My siblings have to hear me rant about him everyday. He makes me want to pull my hair out when he smirks cockily and how he says Katie-kat or Katie-patie, it just makes me want to catastrate him. Especially when he won't leave me alone or pulls a prank on me, I just want to scream my lungs out and punch that smirk off his face.

I hate everything about him, so why do I love him? Wait love? I can't be in love with him, yet what else would I explain the feelings I get? I always get butterflies around him and I always think about him when he's not around. I spend restless nights just thinking about him, I always try to fix myself up when he comes around-which I never do for anyone-, and my siblings always find me staring at Travis wherever he is. Okay maybe I am in love with Travis, but does it really matter? He hates me and that is a major deflation of the chance I have with him. I shouldn't even be upset because I'm used to not having anyone love me. The only person who did left a week ago so now it's just me. I hate everything about him, so why do I love him?

Strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug, I just stay still. He pulls back and I see that it's Travis, he looks sad and relieved. Is that tear stains on his cheeks?

"Katie, I've been looking all over for you I've been so worried!"

"Katie don't ever do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Damnit Katie! Why won't you answer? You are scaring me," he yells.

I look at him and blink, he frowns and pulls out the letter I got this morning. I never realized that I dropped it, "I'm sorry," he says.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," I say in monotone.

He frowns "Katie please talk to me, I can't stand to see you like this," he pleads.

"Why do you even care? You hate me remember?" I fight back the tears.

He looks at me as if I said that Hermes got caught stealing, "are you crazy? I never said I hated you in fact I love you!"

I stand up, "that's impossible! You prank me, I threaten you, you laugh at me, and we're always at each others throats! You have a girlfriend and we are mortal enemies! You hate everything about me, so why would you love me!" I yell.

He sighs "Katie I prank you to get your attention and I laugh because I think it's adorable when your angry. Your eyebrows get scrunched up, your nose wrinkles and your lips turn a bit pouty as well. I never thought of us as enemies more like friends with a playful relationship. You actually think I like Ms. Barbie, please I only dated her to get you jealous!"

I narrow my eyes, "this must be the most cruelest prank you have ever pulled Stoll. You make me want to scream and pull my hair out. Half the time your around I either want to kill you or kiss you senseless! Almost every night I silently scream in my pillow because of you, yet half the time you invade my dreams! I hate everything about you Travis! So why do I love you!" I scream.

He stares at me shocked and in less then two strides he pulls my lips to his. My eyes widen and I just stand there like an idiot while he kisses me. Kiss him back you dolt! Before I can do anything, he pulls back and puts his forehead to mine.

"Katie I do love you, you can ask everyone in camp because I never shut up about you. Since you love me back-which made my dreams come true-will you be my girlfriend?" He asks with hope in his eyes. I smile and brush my lips against his, he smiles "so is that a yes?"

I laugh "what do you think Stoll and what about Lexi?"

"Screw her," I laugh and he pulls in for another kiss.

At least one good thing came out of this week, and I learned that the line between love and hate isn't so distinct.


End file.
